Remember the Future
by hipstamom
Summary: Franklin's not the only one fond of duct tape! Half-human, half-vampire; Daphna has a dark responsibility.  She has to remember the future in order to save herself and everyone else.  This borders on AU TB but hopefully you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1: I Got Your Nights!

Rating: M, for language

Pairing: Franklin/Tara in later chapters.

Characters: OC, Daphna + other TB characters

Reviews: Tell me what you think!

A/N: Takes place in 2106. I break TB cannon here but hopefully you'll like it

Song: My Time - Minus the Bear

_**I Got Your Nights**_

One thing she hated was not being able to work on her music. Daphna would rather DJ than slay some vamp or crazy ass werewolf. Unfortunately, she was a natural vampire hunter. Daphna came from the most famous dhampir family. They were the first ones known to modern society. Of course dhampirs, or "dampers" as people like to call them, have been around as long as vampires have been around. Dhampirs have similar abilities to vampires such as super speed/strength and glamouring. They also lack known vampire weaknesses, are immune to silver and able to walk in daylight. A trademark feature of all dampers is wild, unruly hair. Many also have larger than normal eyes, ears, and teeth.

Sometimes, dhampirs were revered. Most of the time though, both vampires and humans reviled them for being half-breeds. When vampires were forced into hiding from humans, centuries ago, the number of dhampirs born dropped significantly. The few that were born were raised in secret and turned when they came of age. Over time, basic knowledge about dhampirs was either lost or relegated to vampire folklore. When her great-great-great grandparents married they didn't think they could have children. When she became pregnant, they were just as shocked as the rest of the world. Their twins, Owen and Emma, were two duplicates of their father: from their wavy black hair and mischievous grins, to his tall and slender frame. Their third child, Simon, had a combination of his parent's looks. His personality was more temperamental like his father. The baby of the family, Zoë, was a taller, lighter-skinned version of her mother.

Daphna is a descendant of Owen. Living in the Upper West Side enabled Daphna to live her celebutante lifestyle quietly. The anonymity New York City gave her room to hunt in relative peace. Most of her schoolmates had no clue that she was a damper, let alone a vampire hunter. All they knew was that her grandmother raised her. Daphna was happy that she got to have a girls' night out with her best friend Ricki. They just walked out of _The Farm_, the hottest nightclub in downtown Manhattan.

"I don't get to hang out with Ricki anymore since she got into wedding planning mode," she thought to herself.

"Hey, do you wanna go to McSorley's?" Daphna asked.

Ricki looked at her friend, pained.

"I can't. Remember I have an appointment at Klinefeld's tomorrow morning. You're still coming aren't you?"

Daphna chuckled. "Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Have you re-considered my suggestion of going out with Aaron?"

Daphna slumped against the streetlight.

"Hell no! You know I'm too busy with work to even think about a relationship. This is the 22nd century, I really don't need a man – " she hissed.

"Good evening, Ricki," Franklin interrupted behind them.

Ricki jumped and Daphna heard her friend's heart race. "H-hi Mr. Mott. Bye Mr. Mott," she nervously chirped. Ricki hailed an oncoming air taxi heading uptown.

"I'll call you later, O.K.?" Daphna whispered. Ricki bolted to the safety of the yellow cab. She poked her head of the window, "Don't forget 10 AM sharp!"

Daphna nodded as the air taxi sped away. She stormed across the street. Franklin fell in step with her. One minute she is talking to her best friend Ricki, the next he shows up and she's gone. The two walked silently for a few moments as they approached The Tombs. She looked at him askance.

"Franklin. How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on my friends? You know Ricki is terrified of you!"

"We have to talk," Franklin said.

Daphna pushed her wavy black hair out of her eyes and frowned at him.

"Don't say that," she complained, "every time you say that, everything goes black and I end up with bloody clothes."

Franklin's eyes scanned her face. "I'm fucking serious!" he grumbled.

"So am I! I don't know who's making more money, my tailor or the dry cleaner. Not to mention having to buy multiples of everything over at Bloomies!" Daphna quickened her step, "Can't I just have a week to myself without you giving me some crazy ass assignment?"

"This isn't business – its personal," Franklin said, "your father called."

Daphna stiffened. Her large, blue eyes darkened as they filled with confusion. She spun around to face him.

"Things are getting really bad in New Orleans. He can't track down any of your aunts and uncles. All your cousins are missing too. He wanted me to make sure that you are were O.K."

"What? Not even the Bellefleurs?" she whispered.

"Haven't tracked them down yet. So far you and you father are the only ones I've been able to talk to."

Daphna noticed two men walking under the Bridge of Sighs. Both of them sensed they were vampires. The taller vamp called out to Franklin, "Hey, get away from her. She's a slayer."

Franklin sped down the street and rounded the corner.

I don't believe this is happening.

The shorter vampire feasted on her with his eyes.

"You wanna dance motherfuckers? Let's dance."

The tall vampire flashed a murderous grin.

____

_The bounty on this bitch is too good to pass up._

Daphna quirked her eyebrow at the vampire's thought and gave him a small, crooked smirk.

The short, greasy blond sped toward her baring his fangs. She saw his fist approach her face and she grabbed him by the hair with her left hand.

Daphna spun around in time to give the taller blond vamp a roundhouse kick with her right leg to his chest, sending him to the ground.

She then gave the short one a kick to the ribs with her left leg, ripping out his hair in the process.

"Eeew…"

Daphna grimaced as she tossed the bloody hair clump to the side.

The tall vamp recovered quickly and gave her a sound kick in the back. Daphna flew over the vamp still on the ground and flipped over landing on her back.

Pain shot through her as she got to her feet.

Daphna dodged the tall one's punch.

She couldn't avoid the kick to the head from the shorter man however.

It sent her straight to the cobblestone. She landed right on her butt.

He crouched over her to see his handiwork.

Daphna gave him a kick in the face.

The tall one skidded to avoid his partner.

Daphna leapt to her feet, racing over to him.

Her palm collided with his nose.

_Crunch._

"I don't feel like playing any more boys."

Daphna started giving the taller man punches to the face and head.

Blood oozed between her fingers and dripped down onto the cobblestone below.

Her knuckles began to burn.

The shorter vampire hobbled over to the sidewalk. He grabbed a wooden plank and advanced on Daphna.

She twisted to grab the plank, letting his momentum give her leverage.

Daphna used it to slam him against the Egyptian relief on the wall.

His head hit the stone with a sickening thud.

The wood splintered in half from the force.

He crumpled to the sidewalk; knocked out cold.

She glanced at Franklin at the other end of the street, lingering in the shadows.

_Is this ass gonna help me or what?_

The taller vamp caught her off guard and pinned her to the wall.

She gave him a head butt.

He didn't finch. She kicked him hard in the groin.

He let out a high-pitched scream.

"Biiiitch," he said, clutching his crotch for dear life.

Daphna swayed as she grabbed the wooden fragment. Leaning slightly, she hurled it into the taller one's chest.

He exploded, covering her in blood from head to toe.

Franklin sauntered over to Daphna.

"Are you O.K.?"

She glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Daphna groaned. "Look at this shit."

She flicked blood off her hands. "My outfit is ruined thanks to you."

He peered over at the still unconscious vampire on the ground.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Mott interrogation 109, of course."

Franklin put his arm around her and chuckled.

"That's my girl!"


	2. Chapter 2: Fade Into The Feeling

**Rating: **M, for language

**Pairing:**Franklin/OC, Franklin/Tara will appear soon I promise

**Characters: **OC, Franklin, other TB folks will appear later.

**Reviews: **Thanks for the awesome reviews so far. A shout-out to my beta **BooksCatsEtc, **she cleans me up really purdy like!

**A/N: **Italics are for sounds and thoughts. This chappy is a closer look at the OC and her relationship with Franklin.

**Song: **My Time – Minus the Bear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own True Blood. I just play with Ball's toys! I own my original characters.

**_Fade Into The Feeling

* * *

_**

_"Nothing defines humans better than their willingness to do irrational things in the pursuit of phenomenally unlikely payoffs. This is the principle behind lotteries, dating, and religion."

* * *

_

"Why didn't you help me back there?" she asked him.

Daphna took out a roll of pink duct tape from her bag. She deftly bound the knocked out vampire's hands and feet.

"We could've done _'around the world' _and had fun."

She tore two additional pieces and covered his eyes and mouth. Daphna flung the unconscious vamp over her right shoulder.

"Where's your crap on wheels?"

Franklin fixed her with a disapproving stare.

"Daphna… you were pissing about. They were trying to kill you."

She sucked her teeth. "Obviously. Did you hear about a bounty on my head?"

He led the way to his '72 black GTO. Daphna trudged behind him.

"There are always bounties on dampers." Franklin said while opening the trunk.

She tossed the vamp in and shut it. "Must have been high for these two fucktards to think they could take me."

Concern dragged Franklin's face down.

"Word on the street is dampers are disappearing and some vamps just want to finish the job."

Daphna scowled at Franklin as her arms flopped over the top of the car.

"Oh fuck me."

She opened the car door and sank into the passenger seat along with her thoughts.

Franklin glanced at her sideways.

"Remember I told you about the time Tara and I broke up? Worse six weeks of my life. The first year of our marriage was so hard. I had serious issues back then."

"Had? Please… you're the most emo vamp I ever laid eyes on."

"You're one to bloody talk; you won't even date. You're 30 years old and never had a relationship. That's not normal."

Daphna flipped her middle finger to Franklin.

"You're not that busy. Are you **that **afraid to get close to someone?"

Daphna deep blue eyes seemed to battle Franklin's ice blue pair. Held in tears made her eyes drown in resignation.

"No…" she said softly, "I'm afraid that someone will get close and pay the price for it.

Daphna shrugged. "Besides, can you imagine the first date? 'So what do you do for a living?' Oh, I kill supernatural beings. Such a turn-on." She rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you Daphna. You're perfect."

"You're right. My bashert is probably lost in the void." _Is my entire family gone? Are we being picked off one by one? __Will there be enough of us left to keep order? Oh God…_

"Franklin?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"What if I am the only damper left? I couldn't bear being the only-"

"You are not alone, love."

He took his eyes off the road to give her a tender smile.

"I will always be by your side."

Franklin reached over and patted her hand.

"I love you so much, Franklin. In spite of your crappy taste in cars!"

Franklin flashed a huge smile.

"I love you too."

The silence weighed heavily on them, both tangled in their own thoughts. Franklin worried about his protégé. Daphna worried about her family as well as herself. She could feel Franklin's concern washing over her. Daphna even felt him try to shield his mind from her.

* * *

After an uneasy ten-minute drive uptown, the quiet squeal of the car parking broke the tension. Franklin studied Daphna when she stepped out of the car. She was beautiful. At 5'8", Daphna stood four inches shorter than Franklin, her indigo blue eyes arresting on her mahogany skin. Her wild raven-colored mane now lay plastered to her skin from the dead vamp's blood.

Franklin got out of the car and walked to the trunk. He glanced at Daphna sideways as he opened it. Blood dripped from her black fur capelet as she returned his glance**,**then Daphna looked down at the vamp in Franklin's trunk.

Her eyes sparkled with growing anger. She needed that rage to get the answers she wanted. Daphna wriggled the vamp out of the trunk, his head hitting the hood in the process.

_Great…now __**this **__asshole's bleeding on me._


	3. Chapter 3: Touch Me In The Dark

**Rating: **M, for language and violence, nudity, adult situations.

**Pairing: **Franklin/OC, Franklin/Tara (not yet!)

**Characters: **OC, Franklin, other TB folks will appear later.

**Reviews: **Thanks for the awesome reviews so far. Please let me know the good, bad, and the ugly! A shout-out to my beta reader **BooksCatsEtc!**

**A/N: **Italics are for sounds and thoughts. This chappy is a close look at Daphna and Franklin's teamwork.

**Song: **Nothing Has Been Proved – Dusty Springfield (/watch?v=IZip7Y_IDqQ)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own True Blood. I own my original characters.

**_Touch Me In The Dark_**

* * *

"_What girls do to each other is beyond description. No, Chinese torture comes close."_

* * *

One thing Franklin loved about Daphna was her strong will. She reminded him so much of his beloved Tara. Both had abusive mothers and painful childhoods. Daphna could take a lot of pain and turn it to her advantage. She also reminded him of himself. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd known her all her life or because they were kindred spirits. Another thing he loved was the perverse sense of humor they shared. This was quite apparent in how she decorated her office. The outer area appeared like any professional hipster's office, tasteful yet eccentric. The back rooms were where her personality truly shined.

The interrogation room was unlike any torture room he had ever seen. It was painted in pink: muted baby pink with dark pink stripes. The room appeared to be a dollhouse or a lingerie shop, and looked as if it should smell like cotton candy and other things nice.

Instead, it was overheated, stuffy and had a faint scent of burnt flesh and blood. The stuffiness came from the room being windowless and completely soundproof. The furniture was neo-Victorian – beautiful, but quite uncomfortable. Just like Daphna.

Her methods of torture were simple. You couldn't see anything but you could feel, hear, and smell everything. Tell her what she wanted quickly and, at best, you might be spared. At worse, death would be a sweet release.

Franklin helped her choose her instruments. She organized her tools according to priorities. She had six levels of torture - each one having its individual kit. Tonight's method, number 109, is their particular favorite. Franklin, because he got to act batshit crazy. Daphna, because she got to join Franklin in the hilarity.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine," Franklin crowed.

Daphna sighed and tapped the silver–tipped cat-o-nine tails in her hand.

___Crack._

"Wake the fuck up, bitch!"

The short, greasy vamp put out a muffled scream. He found himself blindfolded, his head burning from being hung upside down by his ankles.

"Daphna," Franklin said in mock horror, "did you have to be so rough?"

"He wouldn't wake up."

She gleefully ripped off the duct tape from the vamp's mouth. Blood slithered from the wound on his chest. Daphna inspected the hair and bits of skin on the duct tape. "I'm sorry…that must've hurt like a motherbitch!"

The vampire began to shake, causing him to swing slightly.

"Stop moving or you're gonna get dizzy. Tell me your name."

The vampire swallowed. His hesitation annoyed the hell out of her. Daphna looked at Franklin. "Looks like I bagged the brains of the two."

Franklin leaned in close. He was so close that his lips almost touched the other man's ear. He whispered, "Look mate, she's a nutter. You better answer right quick."

"Trust me," Daphna said, "he knows crazy!"

"N-N-Ned."

Daphna ripped the pink duct tape off his eyes. Ned wailed. She pirouetted and walked across the room. Her black leather boots clunked heavily on the hardwood floor. Daphna untied the black silk ribbon to her black caplet and tossed it to the side. She unbuckled her black silk under bust corset and tossed it over the fur caplet. Then she started to unbutton her peacock-blue ruffled blouse.

Both men stared at her as she began to strip. Franklin's eyes glazed over. When women stopped wearing corsets and bustled skirts, he thought they would never wear them again. Daphna, on the other hand, wore finery as if she were an accidental Victorian tourist in the future.

She tossed her blouse on the ever-growing pile. Daphna paused to look sideways at her prisoner. She smiled.

"Ned… that's a very nice name," she murmured.

She reached behind to undo her skirt zipper. Franklin looked at the captive vampire. His eyes narrowed. She finished undoing the zipper and flung the skirt onto the heap of bloody clothing.

Daphna unzipped her black leather boots.

"You know your friend-"

"C-C-C-Curtis?"

"Ah…Curtis."

Daphna gave him an icy stare. "He fucked up my gear when I staked him." Ned started to shake more.

"I hate going to the dry cleaner. Do you know how hard it is to clean fur?" Daphna shook her head.

She padded over to a wardrobe in the far corner and took out a pair of five-inch platform heels and lingerie. Daphna unhooked her bra.

"Blood is so easy to get outta underwear. Not much gets on."

Ned gave a small groan looking at the naked woman standing a few feet away from him. He silently cursed his growing erection.

Franklin arched his eyebrows at the other vamp. This was too much, even for him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he shouted.

"The same thing you're looking at," said Ned.

Franklin punched the other man square in the jaw.

"She's mine." Franklin gave Ned another vicious punch to the face, this time hitting him in the eye.

Daphna ignored this exchange as she tied the red satin ribbon on her pumps, and finished dressing.

Ned openly feasted his remaining eye on her. Damn she's sexy.

She gave Ned a shy smile. His arousal made her curious. Daphna stood before them in a blood red corset, a black belt slung on her hips, and black panties. A black shoulder holster and black striped thigh-highs completed  
her ensemble. Her heels clicked softly as she walked closer to them.

Daphna pulled up a walnut Victorian armchair upholstered in pink and cream stripes. She smiled. She perched on the edge of the seat and leaned forward.

"Now. You're going to tell me how you got here."

"How am I supposed to know? You're the ones who brought me here."

Franklin sniggered and glanced over at her. "Right genius that one," he said to Daphna.

She threw herself up and out of the chair. Daphna was becoming terribly annoyed at the idiot swinging from her ceiling. She grasped at the dragonfly handle that protruded from her belt and unsheathed a delicate looking, but very lethal, silver dagger. She seductively traced it along Ned's jawbone. He howled in anguish, his tears freely dripping from his forehead onto the floor. "I don't wanna hear backtalk – you hear me?" Daphna bellowed.

She remembered…and winced. Daphna quickly turned her back to her prisoner. Her eyes trailed off into a past that only she could see.

* * *

_____Daphna's mother, Gili, was angry as usual. Gili didn't feel like letting Daphna go on her required holiday visit with her father. She hated Theo for neglecting to tell her that he was a dhampir, and knocking her up her junior year. Gili hated the child more but she was stuck with her -as long as she was useful - while her father was able to pursue his music career. Daphna provided easy leverage against his family. They not only gave her a huge allowance but they set her up in a lovely luxury duplex._

"You're fucking father shouldn't be able to see you."

Daphna looked at Gili blankly.

"I don't care that he pays his child support. He won't take you and I got look at you all damn day." Gili gave her an icy stare.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Wait til your father gets here."

"But Mommy…"

"I don't wanna hear any backtalk- you hear me!" she screeched. Gili slapped Daphna so hard that she flew across the room. Daphna's back hurt. Her eyes stung from her tears.

"Stop crying and clean yourself up."

Daphna quickly ran up the stairs in the dirty duplex.

Why does Mommy hate me so much?

She looked at herself in the mirror. The bruise on her cheek was quickly healing. This was not the first time she tasted her own blood.

Daphna still marveled at its coppery taste. Daphna began to wash the blood from her split lip.

"I'm a bad little girl," Daphna said to her reflection.

The intercom interrupted the tension in the apartment.

"What?" Gili snapped.

"Miss. There is… a gentleman here -"

"Send him up. He's already an hour late."

The doorbell rang. Gili rushed to open the door. "Come in, you certainly took your sweet ass time getting here."

Franklin smirked and stepped inside.

"What the fu-"

"Where's Daphna?"

"Great. Theo couldn't even be bothered to pick up his kid. Typical."

He crossed his arms across his chest. _This bitch is begging to be drained._

"Theodore's in New Orleans playing a benefit concert. I'm bringing Daphna to him."

"She not going anywhere with you, vamp."

"Oh yes, she is."

"Over my dead body."

Franklin menacingly closed the space between them. He gave a cool smile. "That can easily be arranged."

"Franklin!" Daphna shrieked, entering the room.

The little girl scooted to him. He squatted just in time for Daphna to leap into his arms. Franklin tenderly kissed the child's forehead.

"Bye Mommy," both of them said sweetly.

He carried Daphna to the door.

"Make sure you bring her back in time. I have a special birthday present waiting for her."

"Let's go Daff."

Gili slammed the door. She walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello Will? Yes, she'll be ready Sunday night."

* * *

Ned's moans shifted her attention back to the present. She roughly wiped the tears from her eyes. Daphna spun around to face her captive.

The blood from his mouth now mingled with his bloody tears.

"I'm going to say it slowly this time. How. Did. You. Get. Here?"

"I- I – I don't know… Curtis got a call from this guy."

Franklin waved his hand. "And?"

Ned turned his head to look at Franklin. "Well I didn't talk to him. Curtis did."

Daphna slapped him. "Get to the fucking point."

"Curtis doesn't ask for names. Just wants details of the job."

Daphna leaned over him, her face inches from his face.

"We were sent to find that blood traitor Jessica Fortenberry," he told Daphna. She leaned in close and kissed his lips.

Daphna then stabbed him in the armpit. Blood dripped out of the side of her mouth.

Franklin pried her away. _This isn't like her…what's she playing at?_

"You really expect me to believe that?"

Despite the pain she was putting him through, Ned grew harder from that kiss. He struggled to catch his breath.

"It's true. We were sent to procure her."

"Then why did you two assholes started to fuck with me?"

"We just happen to stumble on you. You're the most wanted damper in America."

Daphna grimaced at him with one eye narrowed.

"Who put the bounty on me?"


	4. Chapter 4: When I Feel You Start To Go

**Pairing:**Franklin/OC, Franklin/Tara (not yet)

**Reviews:**Thanks for the awesome reviews so far. Please leave me feedback and let me know good/bad.

**A/N:**Italics are for sounds and thoughts. A peek intto OC/Franklin's backstory.

**Song:**I'm Not Scared - Pet Shop Boys

**Disclaimer:**I don't own True Blood. I own my original characters.

**Shout-outs**

_**BooksCatsEtc **_one of her FM stories: .net/s/6133503/1/And_Heres_Another_Way_It_Could_Happen

_**FranklinsMuse: **_check out one of her FM stories: .net/s/6142188/1/

_**When I Feel You Start To Go  
**_

* * *

"_Mentor: Someone whose hindsight can become your foresight."

* * *

_

Daphna and Franklin sat in her office. Her captive Ned was still in the interrogation room. She had lowered him from the ceiling and gave him some True Blood to drink.

Ned couldn't provide her with the info that she needed. Daphna had even resorted to glamouring him. He told her about the $20 million bounty on her head. That she was wanted dead or alive. What he couldn't tell her was who put her on their hit list.

Running a trace on the dead vamp's mobile proved useless too. The number was from a disposable mobile. She even had a hard time tracing the location the call came from. The mobile had its signal forwarded to Europe, Asia and then back to North America. She was curious why someone wanted Jessica. The Fortenberry's led quiet lives even by human standards.

Franklin jolted her out her thoughts. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Huh?"

"Jesus Christ, Daff…"

"Sorry, sorry," she quickly said.

Franklin rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, scumbags turn you on now?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were snogging a man who tried to kill you. Have you gone mad?"

"Really Franklin? You married the woman who tried to kill you twice."

"You haven't gone out on a date in ages. Suddenly you go dominatrix on that wank. Did you think I wasn't going to notice?"

"I'm thirty years old Fr-."

"From where I'm standing it looks I'm dealing with a randy teenager."

Daphna shifted in her chair.

"What happened back there? Were you thinking about your mum?"

"Yeah…so?"

"You can't deny your humanity because of her."

She replied sarcastically, "You're speaking from experience… obviously."

He fixed her with his trademark stare. "That's right, I am." Franklin massaged the back of his neck. "Look, I used to be a right prat! I don't want you to make the same mistakes."

"I'm not human."

"Shit, you're more human than you think."

Daphna examined her perfectly manicured fingernails. "I was just having a bit f-fun," she mumbled.

Franklin's eyebrows shot up. "Fun? I don't think so."

She willed herself to look at him.

"I just felt like it O.K.?" she shouted.

His stare grew more intense. "You're becoming a _huge_ freak!"

Daphna looked away.

"Your gran would stake me if she saw you like this!" Franklin gestured to the half-dressed woman. "You have no idea what you are playing with."

Her mouth formed a circle and crimson colored her dark cheeks.

"She entrusted me to teach you – to keep you safe."

"Gran's already disappointed in me. She sent me to Stern to turn me into a 'proper' lady. Look how well that worked!"

"She loves you. All she wants-"

"I felt his attraction to me. I… liked how it felt. A man who wants _me_." she grumbled.

Franklin drew himself up to his full height. He wagged his finger in her face. "Look, I hated your mother too. She was hell in heels but that still doesn't give you the right to act like her."

"I'm nothing like her."

Franklin eyes turned icy. "Keep this up you will become her. You're losing focus."

Daphna's jaw tightened.

Daphna rolled her eyes. "Can we talk about something else? Why do you think someone wants Jessica?"

Franklin remembered their first meeting and smiled to himself. He touched the corner of his lips with his finger.

"You believe him?"

Daphna steepled her fingers and started tapping them.

"I sensed no deception from him. He knows nothing. Even if 109 wasn't enough to make him squeal – the glamouring should've made him give up the goods."

Franklin sighed. "It's almost four-thirty. I got to get home. Get rid of him."

Daphna sat back. "Sleep well Franklin."

Franklin ambled to the door. He turned to face her. "Make sure you do what I asked."

Daphna's eyes were far away.

"I said, make sure-"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Don't think our previous conversation is over. I'm just getting started!"

Franklin's eyes lingered on her a moment before he turned away. He sighed as he marched out of the door.

_Great, now she discovers hormones._

Franklin walked to his car.

"Wait!"

He slowly turned to face her.

Daphna sprinted towards Franklin.

"I'm sorry, O.K.?" she lamented. She hugged him fiercely.

Daphna breathed in his scent.

The ringing mobile interrupted their embrace. Franklin looked at the phone and broke into a smile. "Hello Theo, wha… Calm down, calm down." He furrowed his brow as he listened intently.

"Adriana was attacked by a pack of vamps. She was with Ollie Bellefleurwhen they got ambushed. Ollie started screaming – he shifted. She watched his body rip itself apart."

Daphna heard this and her face crumpled. She cast a stricken glance to Franklin.

"Oh my God." Franklin scrambled to search his jeans pocket. He held the phone to his ear with one shoulder as he flipped through the wallet. Franklin locked every muscle tight. "How bad is she?"

" She's barely hanging on. Did you find Da-?" Theo asked.

" …Daphna's with me in New York she's fine."

She looked down at feet as if she could see her fears in the sidewalk cracks.

"I'll be down there as soon as I can. Pick me up at the airport."

"O.K. But how are we going to stop the family shifting disease?" Theo asked. "I thought it was just an old legend."

"Don't worry. I'll send Daff. Stay safe." Franklin hung up the phone. "Your aunt…"

"I know, I heard. Is it true?"

Franklin nodded dolefully. "See for yourself."

Daphna's eyes widened from shock. Over half of her cousins had disappeared from the photographs. Erased from her universe.

_I always made fun of having 21 first cousins. Now they're gone…_

Franklin gently took back his wallet. "It's time."

Daphna teared up. "No…" her voice quavered.

"Don't forget your training. 'Get cocky-' "

Daphna managed a weak smile.

She shivered. Daphna wasn't sure it was the cool autumn night or her growing fear. "What if I-"

Franklin held her close to him. "Don't sell yourself short," he whispered. He kissed her forehead.

"You can do it because you have to." Franklin's eyes bore right through her. "Just remember the future Daff."

Franklin walked over to the driver's side. "Make the wrong move both of us end up dead."

Daphna's tears now streamed down her face. Her voice shattered. "Love you."

"Love you back," he replied.

Franklin drove off.

She stood there watching as her mentor, her savior, and her confident disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: I Got Your Days!

Rating: M, for language and violence.

Pairing: OC/OC, Franklin/Tara (almost there!)

Characters: OC, Franklin, other TB folks come later.

Reviews: Talk to me!

A/N: Italics are for sounds and thoughts. This chappy is just OCs.

Song: Flashing Lights – Kanye West

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. I own my original characters.

**I Got Your Days**

* * *

_"But she believe in shoes and cars…"_

* * *

Daphna loved driving her black Camaro. The vintage 21stcentury black Camaro was a wedding present her great-grandfather gave his wife. When Daphna inherited it, she had to put a lot of work into restoring and modifying the car. She liked to keep her family heirloom in pristine condition. A difficult task considering her line of work.

She opened the moonroof. The air whipped through her freshly washed hair as she sped across the Brooklyn Bridge. Daphna looked at the clock.

**_5:21 AM_**._  
_  
Dawn was approaching soon. The sunrise is going to be beautiful.

She found dawn the most peaceful time of the day. Many supernaturals were heading to bed and very few humans were about. Daphna pulled onto the cobblestone under the bridge and got out of the car. The oily smell from the East River surrounded her like a fog. She left the engine running. Daphna walked a few feet to the gravel and sand by the river.

She removed a bottle of lighter fluid from the inner pocket of her black caplet. She flung it on the sand. She unzipped her black skirt and dropped it in front of her feet. Daphna doused the fur with the lighter fluid and threw the bottle on top.

_This would make a great makeout spot. Pity... _Daphna lit the cigarette as she waltzed back to the car.

She tossed the lighter over her shoulder. The flames illuminated her from behind.

Daphna sauntered up to the car and popped the trunk.

Ned, bound and gagged with duct tape, looked up at her wide-eyed. _"Am I going to meet the true death?" _he thought to himself.

She stroked his cheek as she looked into his pleading eyes. Daphna kissed his gagged mouth.

Ned looked in horror as she removed a shovel from the trunk. Eying the shovel, a bloody tear escaped his eye.

Daphna started digging quickly. "Isn't it beautiful out?" She placed him in the shallow grave. _This is probably the craziest thing I've ever done._

"You can go to ground here. Not the Ritz-Carlton but it will do."

_She's gonna let me live._ Ned's eyes crinkled from relief.

Daphna looked down at him. "If you want to go out sometime..."

_Is she... blushing?_

Daphna gave the vamp a bashful smile. She pulled out a silver business card case from her bosom and opened it. She tossed her personal calling card on the vamp's chest.

"Call me."


End file.
